Naruto prearranged fate remade
by NatsuxWendy
Summary: What would happen if during the encounter with Shizuka ended differently than in the anime? What would happen and how would this affect Naruto? Read and see what transpires and how it will rock the Shinobi world. Warning, this story will contain mature content for only mature audiences. The couples will be Naruto and Shizuka and maybe some others.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Tokiwa and Shizuka were wondering through the small port town as Tokiwa was leading the way to the hidden leaf village when stopped by Kokuyō, a man interested it trying to make Shizuka his wife via the custom of Shizuka's village law enforcing the custom.

"fight me so that I may take you as my bride, thus getting all of the Nadeshiko Village as my personal harem!" Kokuyō said the last part with a perverted grin and tone to his voice

Tokiwa tried to sway Shizuka's saying that she has beaten this man enough times.

"I thank you for your consideration of my eventual husband to be Tokiwa, but we both know the law and it is just a matter of time before I lose to some man that whether willing to say it or not has the same mindset as this man," Shizuka said in a monotone manner.

No sooner had she said that then thrown off her own hooded cloak that reached her ankles and ran at the man operating the robot like Puppet with a big number 99 on its chest. Just be for she was face to face with the number she leaped up into the air and as she came back down she yelled out "Nadeshiko style Roaring Gale kick" As her right leg chop the puppet in half as she quickly jumped back. As she landed back by Tokiwa the puppet exploded sending the man flying away.

The crowd that had gathered to watch the fight slowly dispersed as they saw Tokiwa hand Shizuka her cloak signaling the end of the fight as Shizuka put on her cloak to cover her form-fitting kunoichi uniform. The uniform itself was a mix of black and a dark blue. It was like that of a body suit that travelled slightly up her neck with a right shoulder-guard over the right sleeve that only reached down a fourth of her arm, on the left side the sleeve had been completely removed, she also wore gloves with the one on her right ending mid forearm and the left glove reaching ¾ of the way up her arm. Nex was the torso area of the body suit as it had an opening in her shirt in the shade of a triangle with the bottom of the triangle furthest from her neck to reveal a good portion of her sizeable cleavage. The top part of the triangle was black and from the bottom of the triangle cut out it was blue. Yet that was only until it reached her legs as the blue only covered the area that a one piece bathing suit would have and was only on the front. After that, there was a short half skirt that covered her butt as it wrapped around to the sides of her waist and legs until about mid thigh. She also had a brown belt around her waist that was like that of an obi on a kimono with it being tied in a neat and crisp bow. On the back of her uniform was a large oval cut out that started from the started from the top of the obi belt and ended at the base of her neck. Last she had a kunai pouch on her right leg in the same dark blue that had a section of bandaging covering the length that the pouch itself did despite not having an injury

Once she was done putting her cloak back on to cover up her uniform she then pulled the hood up to cover her fair-skinned complexion, dark green eyes and waist-length black hair in a hime-style cut tied in a high ponytail with short bangs and chin-length strands framing her face and a black forehead protector that was almost completely covered by the bangs she had that covered her forehead and ended just above her thin eyebrows.

Shizuka let out a small sigh, she really didn't want to fight just to find a husband. In fact, she would rather get to know a nice guy, she wouldn't even care if he was a shinobi or not. Just so long as there was love between them and he was attracted to her for her not just her body like every man that had challenged her. However, she knew the village laws and what the village would do to anyone that couldn't beat her in a fight from personal experience. It was a pain to hard for her to take that pain again so she conceded to her village laws and sought out the student of the man that had rivaled her late mother and teacher. Hopefully, the journey wouldn't be long as she longer just to go home but had to uphold her mother's vow.

Though she would be lying if she were to say she didn't find him cute, after all, she had gathered any and all information she could on the toad sages student when her mother told her of the agreement the two had made. So in all her time that she had spent on gathering information on the man she was destined to fight he eventually started to seem like her dream guy. In turn, she slowly started to developed a crush on him with it steadily growing as she gained more information despite her best efforts to avoid doing so after what happened to the last man she let herself fall for. Yet in reality, his reputation was more than likely a mask and he was just as perfected and repulsive as the toad sage himself. a fact that had kept Shizuka from letting herself completely fall for a man she only had known on peace of paper.

Tokiwa turned as Shizuka put her cloak back on. She was initially looking for a place that might be able to direct them to the hidden leaf but eyes quickly locked onto see a spiky blonde haired teen in an orange and black jumpsuit with a black forehead protector that had the leaf village symbol on it coming out of a Ramen shop. Not wanting to lose their best lead to where the legendary Jiraiya or his student may be Tokiwa ran up to him and got his attention as she did.

"excuse me but you are a ninja from the hidden leaf village correct," Tokiwa asked hoping she wasn't mistaken that the headband he wore was a real shinobi headband and not a fake.

"yep what can I do for you" the teen inquired with a foxy smile from ear to ear. Shizuka saw this and immediately presumed that he was smiling for similar reasons as the man she just sent flying having missed his whisker marks thus her turning and quickly and quietly making her way back to the hotel they had rented.

"great, by chance do you know a ninja by the name of Naruto Uzumaki" Tokiwa asked once more with hope in her eyes that they may not need to head all the way to the hidden leaf.

"well ya, after all it would be pretty embarrassing if I didn't know who I was" the now identified Naruto said as he laughed slightly pecking Tokiwa's interest slightly as he still had yet to even make one remark about their headbands let alone show any signs of perversion for someone that had been trained by the toad sage himself thus she made a mental note to tell Shizuka later about that.

However, that wasn't the and of what she was surprised about. She was also surprised to see the person they were looking for was standing right in front of her to even notice these things. Tokiwa quickly recovered and asked for him to follow her to a fairly private area and then proceeded to explain the law of her village and the deal made between Jiraiya and Shizuka's teacher that affected them both.

No sooner had she finished the explanation than Naruto got up and cursed his late mentor in his head and said "look I understand what you are saying and I will meet up with you tomorrow morning" as he sighed thinking about how he often regretted being Jiraiya's student as of late and how he was going to get out of this mess.

 **The next morning**

Three figures stood on a cliff hidden in the forest line as they watched the boat that Naruto had a show clone on to buy some time the three then turned and continued deeper into the Forest. When that came upon a clearing Tokiwa performed a Jutsu "STONE PRISON JUTSU" she yelled as a circle appeared at least a football field big and deep, with stone pillars shooting up from the edge of the circle curving inwards and reaching up the night of about 100 feet.

Shizuka looked at the teen that was clearly the same age as her or at least close to 16 or 17.

"I presume that Tokiwa has informed you of the arrangement," Shizuka said in a skeptical manner as the boy looked at her as if he just didn't want to be here.

"ya she has but I didn't come here to F…" Naruto said as he was cut off when Shizuka proceeded to throw her coat off revealing appearance and a split second later she rushed forward yelling " **Nadeshiko-Style Hardliner Gale Fist** "

Naruto, however, had enough distance to get into his Sage mode just before she was about to hit with her left arm extended he used his right hand to grab her forearm to redirect it into the ground. At which point he used his left hand to bind her right arm behind her back and pin her to the ground with his now free right hand holding a kunai behind her neck

"what are you waiting for finish this it is obvious who the winner is," Shizuka said in an irritated manner

"no I didn't come here to fight all I want to do is talk," Naruto said as he released Shizuka and he sat down

"look I know why you are doing this," he said as he tried not to get a nosebleed as he couldn't help but notice how her outfit brought out her curves and revealed a good amount of cleavage.

At these thoughts, Naruto mentally groaned and began cursing his late mentor for forcing his perverted ways down his throat every time he had the chance only doubling his efforts when he thought Tsunade wouldn't find out.

"Look you are clearly strong not many can make me go sage mode to end a fight quickly in fact without it I am highly doubtful I would have been able to keep up with your speed. However, you should use that to help change the laws of your village. You also are clearly smart from what I have heard of your other fights. So here is what I want seeing as you probably will want to do something due to your village customs. Just do what will make you happy, as far as I'm concerned that's all that matters" Naruto said with a sincere face and fox-like grin

Upon hearing this Shizuka sat stunned the only man to say such things was the man she had secretly love until he was killed by those worried about their village's future.

' _The tenderness in this man's words and the seriousness that he truly just wants me to be happy'_ Shizuka thought as she couldn't help but suddenly notice how handsome he was and how the whisker marks on his face just made her want to sequel at how cute he was when he had a look of such innocence on his face. Suddenly that look vanished replaced by a look of as if he had just seen a ghost.

"sort gotta run before my sensei finds me" Naruto yelled as he ran with a sound of panic in his voice.

As Naruto ran off Shizuka giggled at his antics when his words repeated in her head on this time causing her to blush slightly as she stared off in the direction Naruto ran in

 **Later on the boat**

Yamato was about to yell his head off at Naruto when he tried to come aboard the ship after it was already too far away to see land anymore. The only thing that saved him was Guy hurling at Yamato covering him in with puke.

After the sun went down Naruto went to his cabin as he opened the door he immediately stopped dead in his tracks and suddenly turned redder than a tomato and fell to the floor.

As Naruto felt himself laying down on a bed he began to hear Yamato's voice

"Naruto, Naruto wake-up, Naruto" Yamato yelled as he shook Naruto.

After a few moments, Naruto slowly regained consciousness and looked at Yamato as he sat up shaking his head.

"uh, what happened the last thing I remember was opening the door to my cabin and then I was having this weird dream" Naruto said as he looked up to see Yamato quickly taking a position to block his view of the opposing corner of the room.

"Yamato-Sensei why are you block my view of that corner," Naruto asked as he noticed Guy standing at the door laughing as if he had never been seasick at all. Naruto proceeded to look toward Guy's feet to see their last traveling companion, Aoba, laying passed out flat on his back with a small pool of blood around his head that seemed to be coming from his nose. That is when it suddenly hit Naruto….

 **Fashback**

Naruto turned the Handle to his cabin door as soon as the door was cracked open he heard two voices.

"And just who are you, little Mis. Tramp" a voice asked

"I'm not a tramp you SLUT! and I could ask the same of you this boat is for only for leaf ninja who have a very important mission, not for some hooker" came a second more familiar voice as the door continued to open.

Yet Naruto couldn't help but hear the second person speak with a slight stutter. Just as Naruto finished that thought his mind went blank at the sight in front of him.

There before Naruto was Shizuka standing there in a light black but not quite gray, spaghetti strap nightgown that was almost completely see through that ended just a quarter of the way down her thighs revealing the complete outline of her entire body his eyes wandered up her legs to her toned thighs leading to her fairly good size butt, to her thin waist and to a pair of breasts that could easily rival Ino's and then to her face as she had a look of anger on her face.

It was after that, that his gaze was drawn to the other girl standing in front of Shizuka only for him to see Hinata of all people dressed in a tightly fitting lavender tank top with what was obviously silk pajama bottoms that tightly wrapped around her entire lower half he once again found his eyes slowly travelling up from Hinata's feet revealing a body that was just as finely shaped as Shizuka's. Naruto then noticed that Hinata had a look of pure rage and jealousy. The tension was so tight that you use a log to cut it and still have it seem as if you used a laser.

Both were not paying any attention to the door until they hear a sudden thud

 **Flashback ended**

As Naruto sat there he finally faceplate his head into his hands. Yamato just stood there considering what to do after all Naruto had yet to really say anything at all when he woke up.

"Why," Naruto said it so quietly that most people would never have heard it

"Why what was that Naruto," everyone said almost instantly including Aoba who had recovered but refused to look at the corner that Yamato was currently blocking Naruto's view of. Naruto just proceeded to grab everyone but Hinata and Shizuka and throw them out of the room and slam the door. He then made his face unreadable (though for him that was next to impossible and the hardest thing to do) as he turned to Shizuka and Hinata "why are you both here" Naruto said in a tone that practically yell you will answer my question dammit.

"That is a silly question. After all, not only did you beat me in a fight thus giving you the right to my hand in marriage but also said for me to do what will make me happy" Shizuka said in a very suggestive voice see that Naruto was having an insanely hard time keeping his composure let alone his raging hormones that were screaming thanks completely to his late mentor whom Naruto was mentally cursing out repeatedly.

"That is true about me saying that but as I said to your mentor I will NOT be following your village law I have my own village and I follow their laws, not yours. Now I Hinata I am presuming that you are here to reinforce the team for some reason by Baa-chan's orders" Naruto said with great difficulty in resistance his more primal instincts made more difficult by Shizuka's constant attempted seduction of him.

"I….In a w….way I am here to d..d..d.. as you have said but not in the way you think N-N-Naruto-kun" Hinata said as she struggled to even speak around Naruto who she had always liked and had trouble speaking to when any other time she was fine.

Before Hinata could say anything more Naruto held up his hand signaling that she should stop. He then let out a sigh before he spoke

"look Hinata I need to tell you something. Something that I probably should have done a while ago but didn't have the strength to" Naruto stated with his hair covering his eyes due to him not liking what he was about to do but knowing it had been long past time it got done.

"what is it," Hinata asked stuttering and heart run a thousand miles an hour

"Well, you need to move forward don't be held back by me. I say this because ever seen we meet I saw you like a sister nothing more I should have said so sooner but hoped that you would move on by yourself, I am sorry. You should know that you do have someone who thinks of you the way you think of me back in the village" Naruto said hoping it would let Hinata down easy

As Naruto said this Hinata's mind ran over every time he ever was around her and that he always was treated her more as a brother would treat his sister than anything else and that she saw him like an idolised big brother instead of someone to love but had never stopped long enough to think about how she truly was him to see the difference. Then she thought of whom he could possibly think loved her back at the village. Just then a thought of Kiba ran through her mind and how he was always so kind and gentle not to mention how he would always get her gifts and make her laugh. He was like a puppy and she was his owner. That's when she gasped at the realization that KIBA loved her. She immediately ran to her room and grabbed her luggage as far as she was concerned she had done exactly as lady Tsunade had ordered. So with that in mind, Hinata wanted to get home as soon as possible to see if she and Kiba actually might have something.

 **Flashback 2**

"Hinata come in here" Tsunade yelled out to Hinata who had been waiting for Tsunade to finish reviewing some important forms

"Yes lady Tsunade" Hinata asked hesitantly

"Hinata we just got word of an old deal Jiraiya had made that consists of one of his students was to battle the student of a kunoichi from Nadeshiko and according to their laws their kunoichi are to go out find strong Ninjas to fight and when they are eventually defeated are to marry the one they lost to and bring them back to their village. Hi, I have made a deal with them that they had to accept due to the fact that all of the Ninja they have ever taken back were all rough ninja not a ninja from another village" Tsunade explained carefully

"What was the deal," Hinata asked

"Simple I told them that the first thing they needed to consider was the Ninja may have a relationship and all their loved one's back in their village so I told them that perhaps an amendment could be made that should this ever happen again. So they said that they would have their kunoichi try to convince the Ninja to come with them but should they not they would have to marry that ninja and move to their village. I then reminded then once again about a possible relationship and they responded with that should this happen their kunoichi were to try to seduce the Ninja. So I want you to go and deliver this to Naruto as a warning due to him having been forced to go through with the deal and with the level he is at now he defeated the girl almost instantly.

 **End flashback**

Shizuka now sat on the bed after having changed into more appropriate clothing of a nightgown that hung on the edges of her shoulders with a low cut v neck and was nowhere near as see through as well as reached mid shin

"Thanks for changing," Naruto said as he was grateful that he could now look at Shizuka without nearly dying from blood loss via his nose

"I only wore that as a way to keep your attention on me and not the other girl what was her name uh… Hinata right." Shizuka said with jealousy clearly in her voice

"Why so jealous," Naruto said with a slightly teasing tone

"Well she has known you far longer than myself," Shizuka said shyly

"Why would that matter," Naruto asked in confusion

"Simple," she said as she walked to his bed and sat as he sat at his desk "it's given her a chance to know you far better than I do"

"Again just why does that matter," Naruto said in confusion with a slight tone of irritation

Shizuka let out a breath not understanding how Naruto could be so bluntly blind to the facts "because" the Raven haired girl said as she got up walking over to him placing her right hand in the middle of his chest and her left on his right cheek as she tilted her head to her right before she lend in and pressed her lips against his in a very passionate kiss.

As she pulled back she said breathlessly "you have done what many men have not been able to…. Capture my heart"

"H….h….how C….c…..co….. could I have d…..d…...done that so quickly," asked Naruto who was dumbfounded how could he have done that so quickly when he had only just met her.

"Remember when you said for me to use my strength and brain to change my village and for me to do what made me happy"

"Yes"

"That's how. It just confirmed you were the man of my dreams when you said that as I had previously developed a crush on you during the time I was gathering information about you that may help me when we eventually fought" Shizuka said with a small blush as she was embarrassed to admit that due to how it made her sound like a stalker

"But why those were just some words how could that have made you fall in love with me," Naruto said still trying to gain some form of understanding to something that he hadn't ever known before

"It was how you said them" Shizuka said with a smile "it showed me just who you are, that the rumours about how you act were the truth about you, that though you are a skilled shinobi you're not arrogant, that even though you had a world renowned pervert for a Sensei you still maintain your morals of right and wrong and that you would never hurt me just to get to my village or use me for my position in my village. With those simple words, you told me all I needed to know it was safe for me to accept my feelings for you" as Shizuka finished she gave Naruto a quick kiss before she left to get some air and let Naruto process what just happened to him.

OK that's it for this chapter please remember to review and pm me if you would like to beta read this story as I and looking for a beta reader


	2. IMPORTANT, DON'T SKIP

_Hellow there my fellow readers and writers of fanfiction,_ NatsuxWendy _here. First off, I want everyone to know that when I was first starting out, I was only writing for the fun of it. Now, I am writing for not only the fun of it but because I am trying to build up a fan base for my writing style as I am trying to become an author. As such, I am working on the book that I am going to officially publish as I work on building my fan base. Which, also means that I am needing to clean up the stories that I have written so far as I will be using my account as a portfolio for when I take my book to be published. Thus, the reasoning for my new account/ pen-name. So if you would like to not only see the new and improved versions of my stories but to continue to follow me and my stories. Then please head over to my new account,_ M.D. Knight. I have also, on my new account, finished rewriting **_his demon and her dragon_** and posted a new chapter for it. So I will be working on slowly transferring each story to my new account as I **_COMPLETE_** each story that I place on my new account.


	3. IMPORTANT, DON'T SKIP 2

_Hellow there my fellow readers and writers of fanfiction,_ NatsuxWendy _here. First off, I want to apologize to those of my readers that will get spammed by this notification, however, I have more readers than I can keep track of that have yet to follow me as an author and have just followed and or favorited on or several of my stories. As such, I will be posting this notification to all of my storylines. Now then, please head over to my new account,_ **M.D. Knight,** as I have finished rewriting the first chapter of **Naruto and His She-devil** ****and posted a new chapter for it. Now I know that this goes against what I have said in my last Notification, however, the explanation is in the Author's Notes for **Naruto and His She-devil** 's first chapter.


	4. IMPORTANT, DON'T SKIP 3

I have begun transferring **The resurrection of the Forgotten clan, The Yin to Naruto Yang,** and **of Fire and sky** , to my new account.


End file.
